dbourafandomcom-20200214-history
Nichaa
Nichaa joined Starfleet Academy with her bondmate. Both entered into the Tactical Sciences Program and were excelling very well. During a routine experiment to teach the class about the dangers of Metreon gasses with weapon fire, her bondmate perished in an accidental explosion of unknown cause. Due to the bonding practices of Andorians, she almost died as well. Somehow, managing through what seems willpower alone, she took the Andorian phrase, "Let your woes become your deadliest weapons.", ''as her life motto and continued on switching her study to military tactics. Where she excelled at all weapons, but had a fondness towards the melee style tactics. Upon graduation, she was assigned as a Junior Security Officer to the U.S.S Archimedes. However, during a battle with a Klingon Bird of Prey, the Senior Tactical Officer has the equivalent to a nervous breakdown and couldn't man his station. Nichaa forcefully removed him from his station and assumed the role of a Tactical Officer and was able to evasively manuever the ship to avoid a torpedo barrage against an unshielded portion of the ship. Followed with a combined barrage of phaser fire and quantum torpedo blasts, rendering the Klingons disabled. Yet, against the captain's orders, continued to fire upon the Bird of Prey until it was destroyed. As the ship exploded due to the warp core breeching, she was noted as saying ''"Karskat klahz." Instead of a promotion, which she felt deserving of, she was reprimanded and reassigned to another ship, the U.S.S. Hipparchia. Where she took the position of Junior Tactical Officer. While aboard the Hipparchia, she learned much from the ship's Senior Tactical Officer. Assigned to the U.S.S. Theano as Senior Tactical Officer. Assigned to the U.S.S. Aristoclea as Senior Tactical Officer. During her assignment there, the ship was ambushed by a group of Hirogen pirates. During the battle, as she attempted a Phaser Overload Beam to destroy the shields of the Hirogen command ship. A miscalculated surge caused a detonation of the phaser array, destroying the Phaser Bank itself, rendering all energy weapons useless. Relying entirely on Quantum Torpedoes, she was able to predict the hastened movements of the attacking ships and coordinated her familiarity with Tactical sciences. The end result was destruction of the Hirogen vessels. Though, the Aristoclea was in shambles as a result of the barrage of weapon fire from the group of vessels. As the ship docked at Earth Space Dock, she was reprimanded and transfered to the station as a station defense officer. Three weeks after her transfer, she was again transferred to the U.S.S. Diotima, a Hermes Class Patrol Escort, and promoted to the rank of Acting Captain while placed on a Patrol Tour of the Bajoran Sector as a last chance before her removal from Starfleet. While patrolling, her actions seemed promising and caught notice of one of the Tau Dewa Divisional Officers. She was then promoted in full to Captain and assigned to Tau Dewa upon finishing her tour of Bajoran Space.